


Running to you

by Angrymelonwal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrymelonwal/pseuds/Angrymelonwal
Summary: Kuroo has always loved kenma they had been best friends for the longest kuroo never wanted to lose him. Kuroo knew kenmadidn’t feel the same way or so he thought.Kenma on the other hand isn’t sure how he feels for kuroo but he know it’s not the way a friend feels about another friend. Would kuroo ever feel the same way. He’s quite popular but he always rejects the girls the come his why and how did kenma get roped into it?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	Running to you

Kuroo has always been kenmas best friend, really his only friend. Their was no way he could ever not be close to him, he loved him. Kuroo has known kenma for over 8 years at this point I knew he didn’t feel the same way. They hung out on a daily basis they still lived close to each other.

“Hey kenma” the dark haired boy says as he looks to kenma for a response “yeah” kenma said softly “let’s go gets some food” kuroo commands pulling the small boy along. Kuroo know if he asked kenma he would have just denied. Walking to the store with kuroo’s arm swung around kenma shoulder as a guide because kenma is looking down at his game. “Kenma do I look like a guide dog to you?” Kuroo said, he loved dogs so he doesn’t mind comparing him self to one “You do, one with messy hair” kenma said keeping his eyes glued to his game. Kuroo gasps in a sarcastic offensive he obviously isn’t bother by Kenma’s comment but he has to come up with some snarky comments back, “a messy haired dog taking care of his little pudding haired kitten” he said in a cutesy tone kenma’s eyes shot up to him “your paying for the meat buns” kenma said slightly annoyed. Kuroo had already planned to pay so it was not a problem. 

Kenma waited outside while kuroo got the meat buns when he walked out they both went to sit on a park bench to eat them. “I’ll be taking that” kuroo said snatching kenma’s game out of his hand. Kenma in a desperate attempt to get it back reached up for it kuroo has the advantage of of hight so he simply swooped it over his head and put it in his pocket. “Why do you always have to take it I’m not a child” kenma pouted “you wouldn’t have eaten if I didn’t take it” kenma scoffed at his comment, kuroo handed him a meat bun.

They sat in silence eating until kuroo spoke up trying to start a conversation “the training camp is coming up soon” kenma responses with a small amount of excitement in his voice “yeah it is, I’m kinda looking forward playing karasuno again” “oh really? Kenma finally excited to play volleyball” kuroo claimed sarcastically surprised. Kenma rolled his eyes as he stood up. They were both done with their food at this point so they started to walk back home. 

It was already late and kinda cold, kuroo knows kenma well and he knows kenma doesn’t do well in the cold. He can tell kenma’s cold just by looking at him so wraps his arm around kenma and pulls him close as they walk “you know you can say your cold” kuroo object kenma looks up and him and responds “hm are you gonna carry me in your arms to keep me warm?” Kenma teases, Kuroo laughs softly “if you want me too~” “nice try~” kenma shakes him off. 

The occasional flirting between them is normal nothing new kenma has gotten used to it at this point, kuroo’s not joking he would actually carry kenma home if he agreed and kenma knew this but it he thinks it’s funny not to let kuroo get his way even though kuroo could very easily swipe him up and kenma isn’t strong enough to stop him. They arrived on kenma door step kuroo slaps kenma on the back as he walks in and they say good bye. 

They live very close kuroo’s house is only a few houses down. Walking home kuroo thinks to him self “kenma’s the only person who truly knows me, I can never let myself lose him”

The next day kuroo’s waiting outside kenma’s house to head to practice. Kenma walks out game in hand as always “sup kitten” kuroo teases “shut up rooster” kenma responds back. “Haha what ever you say~”

They get to practice to find lev curled up in the corner while Kai is holding Yaku back. “What the hell happened here” kuroo asked “well lev tried Kabe-don Yaku” “HAHAHA really, lev, watch and learn” kuroo slyly walks up to kenma who is already leaning against the wall. Kuroo puts his on each side of kenma’s head “hey kitten~;}” kuroo says in a deep voice, kenma looks up from his game with a straight face and slides under kuroo’s arm to walk away. “HAHAHA that was so bad” Yaku breaks the ice which gets everyone laughing “ugh yeah, yeah whatever at least he didn’t go feral on me” 

That definitely felt different for kenma though it was the first time kuroo had used that tone of voice with him it just lit some up inside of him he walked off to the bathroom to relax. Sure it may have not looked like kenma was affected by that moment but it was the first time kuroo had ever done that. 

Practice had resumed as if nothing happened kuroo and kenma parted ways to go to class as they were a year apart. They were able to sit together at Lunch behind the gym kuroo had let kenma use his notes for his homework, nothing had changed between them on the surface but internally this was just the beginning.

“Any way I gotta get to class” kenma said “alright see you later” kenma walks off. half way to class he realizes he didn’t give kuroo his notes back. So he turns back but when he spots kuroo with a girl talking to him “hm is this a confession” kenma whispers to him self. “Is it because of that blond second year” says the random girl ‘wait is she talking about me their was no way she she was talking about me what do I have to do with this’ kenma thought to him self “are you talking about kenma?” “Yes what ever his name is! Is the reason your rejecting me because of him!” “What’s does he have to do with any of this” “your always talking to him and hanging out with him you guys are also to touchy for just being friends” 

Kuroo was very annoyed at this point who the hell does she think she is bringing kenma into this “for one it’s none of your business what kenma is to me. The fact that your even trying to bring him into this is ridiculous I don’t like you back why can you accept that honesty just leave me alone” kuroo storms off leaving her in shock he had had enough of this. It was the second time some one had brought kenma into one of their confessions.

Kenma slid to the ground in shock why the hell did that girl try to bring Him into that and kuroo actually snapped, has this happened before and why has kuroo never told him.

He decided to just go back to class it would be better just to give kuroo his notes at afternoon practice. 

Class went by fast for kenma. He made it to practice and gave kuroo back his notes. “Hey kenma sorry I’m gonna have to leave practice early for a doctors appointment I forgot to tell you this morning, promise not to run away once I leave” “I’m not gonna run away kuroo, you need a hair appointment more than a doctors appointment” “ look who’s talking” kuroo snarked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🥺 this is my first fanfic I’ll try to update as often as I can ❤️


End file.
